


Let's Play A Game

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Vibrator, a touch of fluff, all that fun stuff, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a prompt: “some razzabang smut where barry finds a dildo/vibrator in dans room, which leads to awkward questions, then barry and dan using said device.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Game

Sharing space with just about anybody is awkward for someone like Barry. He likes his quiet. More often than not he finds that he needs to sequester himself, to hide in a corner, to recharge his batteries. And how easy is that with his current job? Being around people like Danny and Ross and Arin nigh on constantly? It's almost too much. When they're not filming Steam Rolled and he still has to be around them, seven times out of ten he's got his headphones in, is chewing through the editing just so he can get a little extra time to himself.  
  
It's not that he doesn't want to be around them. No, he loves them all down to the very core of who he is. It's just...exhausting. It's easier to hang around Suzy because she gets that. And she's wonderful. She's fantastic. He feels closer to her than most of the rest of them just because they jive on a certain level. But, at the end of the day, there's rent to be paid, and California is obscenely expensive, and thus a roommate must be selected, and Suzy is clearly off the market, and hey, turns out that Danny's in the same boat, so why not? They get along. Barry's been his fanboy ever since listening to his first NSP song anyway, and for some reason they have fantastic bantering capacity and have similar rules about space and apartment upkeeping, and thus the decision's made, and they have a place, and they buy furniture with Suzy supervising, and everything is perfectly normal.  
  
Except it's not.  
  
So no, look, Barry's not lying when he says he was converted into an instant Danny fanboy once he discovered Ninja Sex Party. He's just not...not telling the whole truth. He'll talk about how hilarious the songs were and how catchy the music was, but he won't say a damn word about how hearing him sing made a shiver run down his spine or that the confidence rolling off of him was so addicting that he replayed the videos over and over again just to get little peeks at the moments when Danny wasn't paying as much attention to the camera. The more natural moments. The ones where he could imagine he was getting a glance at the real Dan, not the Danny Sexbang persona. And he sure as hell won't talk about how every once and a while, maybe once ever two weeks, he'd be jacking off in his dorm shower, and right there - right when he'd reach his peak - he'd hear Danny whisper something in his ear and feel him squeeze his cock, and he'd come so hard that he'd have to double-check all the tiles in case he had to scrub them before his roommates showed up.  
  
But fanboying goes away once you actually become friends with the person, right? You lose your obsession and just focus on what a cool guy he is. You don't catch things like the smell of his skin when he walks past you, or the subtle way he sways his hips when he's making ramen and clearly has some melodic line in his head that he just can't shake. You don't bump your thigh against his when you're playing a hectic racing game and then start sweating and losing when you realize he's not moving his leg away. So maybe something's just wrong with Barry. And maybe having Dan as a roommate was the worst decision he ever made.  
  
He's considering this one day when he's looking for some spare batteries for the Wiimote, and he doesn't even remember what he's doing until he realizes he's animatronically gone through five drawers in the living room and the kitchen and _still_ has no clue where the Duracell box is. He hesitates before clearing his throat. "Dan?" And it's weird and disorienting, calling out to the subject of his thoughts just a few seconds ago without having a chance to come to terms with anything, but he'll make it work.  
  
"Yeah, Bar?" he calls back from the living room.  
  
"Have you seen the batteries?"  
  
"Oh, shit, yeah, they're, uh, in my room, in the drawer on my end table thingy?" He sounds deep in concentration, but he's playing Punch Out, so that's probably why. Barry steals a moment of poking his head out of the kitchen just to see the look of intensity and focus on his face, how he's biting the tip of his tongue and swaying this way and that. It's stupid and it makes him smile. "Sorry, I, uh, had to use some?"  
  
"No, it's cool." He stays there in the doorframe before he realizes that Danny has absolutely no intention of pausing the game to go get them. "...can I, uh..."  
  
"Dude, what's mine is yours, go right ahead." He grins absently, eyes never moving from the screen. "Just don't fucking trip and fall into the massive clothes pileage in there, 'cuz I'm pretty sure it's actually alive and just waiting for a victim to munch on."  
  
So, okay, this is normal. Just roommates going in each other's rooms to grab things. It's not weird. It's not overly important.  
  
He still hesitates at Danny's shut door for way longer than he needs to before going inside.  
  
Jesus Christ, the whole room smells like him. That's...that's sort of...wow. He runs a hand over his beard absently, swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat. He tries to shake off the tingles that roll down his arms, instead funnels the energy into his legs and wanders toward the end table. The sheets on the massive bed have been messily thrown around and almost have the entire table covered in the comforter, but hey, he can still see the edge of the handle, so he grabs it and opens it just as he hears the living room go silent and the cushions rustle.  
  
"-top drawer!" Dan is suddenly shouting, but Barry's already reached inside and grabbed something and pulls it out, and holy _shit,_ does he drop it the second it's in his hands. "The top...top drawer, not the...bottom..." And Danny's voice slows and gets quieter with every word now that he's standing in the doorway and staring at the thing that Barry dropped. "...oh."  
  
Barry glances up for a second to where the comforter's fallen aside from his sudden flailing, where he can see that yes, the end table _does_ have two drawers, and why did he think it didn't, and then he looks back down at his feet, and all he can say is "...is that a-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
 _Oh._ "...you have a dildo."  
  
"No," Danny says a little too quickly, rubbing his arm in that nervous tic he has. "I have a vibrator."  
  
Barry looks up at him and stares until Danny meets his eyes. "You have a _vibrating dildo._ "  
  
"I-it's not like it's weird!" Danny shouts, spreading his arms wide, getting that nervous smile that he takes on when he's trying to figure out how to joke his way out of tension. "Lots of guys do!"  
  
Jesus, he's got more of the Sexbang persona inside of him than Barry thought. He wrinkles his eyebrows. "...to...use on girls?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Dan goes to pick it up, but sort of just stays squatting, drumming his fingers on his knees as he stares at it. "Or, y'know...to use on themselves."  
  
Barry's eyes widen a little.  
  
"I-I mean, it's not like I...stick it inside me." But Barry's pretty sure he hears the unspoken 'much' hanging in the air. He wonders if he's imagining it. "But, I mean, the vibrating, it's...it's pretty fucking awesome and all..."  
  
Barry can imagine. He stares at it too, cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out exactly what it must feel like. It doesn't look that scary, he guesses, though it _does_ look pretty long. He finds himself wondering if it actually is or if he's just at a loss for something to compare it to, if maybe he's longer. It's pretty thin, too, and sleek, but what's amusing is that it's a nice pretty lavender color, and he wonders what exactly possessed Danny to pick that shade.  
  
Apparently Danny takes his silence for confusion, so he finally grabs the thing and hops up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Y'know, you just...like..." And he traces the head of it over one of his pectorals, and Danny grabs a fistful of the comforter and gently squeezes it, like he's got it actually on and vibrating and trailing over his naked skin. "...tease yourself a little?"   
  
Barry has to find a way to joke about this, even if he can't stop staring at Dan's torso, because otherwise it's gonna get awkward. "Until you're hot and wet and moist?" he teases.  
  
Dan chuckles. "Nono, you're doing it wrong. You've gotta pop the t." He leans a little closer, as if he's purring into the microphone during a Grumps session. "Like... _hot._ " Yeah, he definitely pops it. "And _wet._ " Barry can't break eye contact with him. "And _moist._ " But he can see in his peripheral vision that the vibrator's slowly sliding down his chest, that it's at his navel now, and God, but he wants him to keep going. "...you should try it sometime."  
  
He's trying to get his head back on track instead of thinking about Dan's body. "The, uh...the vibrator?"  
  
"Seriously, dude." His voice is still low and warm and purring, and the fact that he probably doesn't even realize he's doing it makes Barry gulp. "Worth it."  
  
"H-how much are they?"  
  
Danny shrugs. He's brushing it over his thigh now absently. "Not much. This one was, like, twenty bucks, came highly recommended, hasn't let me down yet. 'Course you could always just use this one."  
  
Barry opens and closes his mouth like a fish for a few seconds before he laughs. "Use your dildo vibrator?"  
  
"Hey, I clean it!" Not that he should have to if he doesn't stick it up his ass. Wow, the images shooting through Barry's head right now..."Here, just hold it." He shoves it at him, and Barry's so taken aback that he actually grabs it, blinks down at it a few hundred times. "See?" Danny flops onto his back and shoves his hands behind his head. He has that shit-eating grin that he wears every time he's trying to make Barry squirm a little. "Not so scary, is it?"  
  
It feels sort of soft and velvety, if that makes any sense, and it's cold, except for the place where Danny had been holding it. He sits down and traces his hand over it, furrowing his brow a little more. "Have...you ever used this with anybody? For real?"  
  
"Whoa, man, getting a little personal there, aren't you?" Dan asks with a laugh before shaking his head. "All right, bro talk, I can get into that, sure. Yeah. Once or twice."  
  
"Did the girl ever use it on you?"  
  
Danny's quiet for a moment, but when Barry looks up he's just staring at the ceiling, nibbling on his bottom lip. He finally shrugs. "Yeah."  
  
"And you liked it." Not even a question this time. And Danny doesn't even respond.  
  
Maybe it's the playful air of the conversation. Maybe it's curiosity. Maybe it's just the fact that he can joke his way out of it and trust that Danny won't hold it over his head too high if it goes badly. But Barry sets the toy down on the bed and slowly scoots it across the sheets, until he bumps it against Danny's thigh.  
  
Danny blinks and lifts his head, wrinkling his brow as he looks at it before meeting Barry's eyes with a little chuckle. "You coming onto me, Bar?"  
  
He shrugs a single shoulder, fighting to hold his eyes, trying to hold back his blush because there's a one in a billion chance that this won't completely tank and he's gotta hold onto it before it slips out of his fingers. "Maybe I'm just wondering how you make it work. For real."  
  
He quirks a brow. "Are you saying you wanna watch me use it?"  
  
Barry's courage breaks, and he flicks his eyes aimlessly around the room as he tries to rebuild.  
  
"Ah..." Danny slowly grins, eyes sparkling. "I think your mouth's writing checks that it can't cash, isn't that right?"  
  
That's a challenge, if he's ever heard one. He snaps his eyes up, stares right at Danny, and reaches to twist the bottom of the toy until it begins buzzing against Dan's thigh.  
  
Danny's grin widens.  
  
"I think it's pretty safe to say we like games, right?" Barry asks, trying to keep his thoughts steady, trying to steal a little of Danny Sexbang's persona for himself.  
  
Danny shrugs. "It's a living."  
  
"So let's play one."  
  
Danny's still smiling. He's not shoving him away. When Barry experimentally slides the vibrator up until it's gently brushing against his roommate's hip, Dan cocks his head to the side, shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. "All right, tell me the rules of this...game."  
  
"You're not gay," Barry supplies.  
  
"And neither are you," Danny adds, lifting his eyebrows almost in a question.  
  
There's no sense in confirming it or denying it if it's a fact, if Dan might get him hot, yeah, but so do boobs. So much less confusing to let it ride instead of fighting it out with his mind. So much easier to just push forward until he hits an inevitable roadblock. "So there's nothing weird about you showing me how it works."  
  
Danny laughs. "It's a _little_ weird."  
  
"All right, fine, a little weird." There's some pink on Barry's cheeks now, and he can't quite get it to go away, dammit.  
  
"You could just go watch a porno if you really don't know how these things work, y'know."  
  
He's teasing him. Bastard. "But most of those objectify women to the nth degree."  
  
He laughs again, a little louder this time, grinning from ear to ear. "All right, my liberal Barry. That's cool. But if you're doing this for the science, you could just pull up some of the gay pornos too."  
  
"Or I could get some hands-on experience with somebody that could answer my questions."  
  
"So that's what this game is?" Danny teases. "A tutorial? Lame."  
  
"A tutorial that makes you come."  
  
His eyebrow quirks again. "Call me intrigued."  
  
"I figure out this vibrator thing. And you tell me what I'm doing right or wrong."  
  
"Are we an offshoot of the D-Club now? The Dildo Club?"  
  
Barry keeps holding his eyes, ghosting the vibrator over the top of Danny's thigh. "Yes or no?"  
  
And for a moment, Danny's smile flickers. "You're not kidding, are you?"  
  
God, he's so close, don't let this break down here and now, where it'll be so much harder to get out of it.  
  
"...Jesus, Barry."  
  
" _Yes_ or _no?_ "  
  
Danny flicks his eyes over Barry's face, wrinkling his forehead. "...just a game. A lesson. Jolly cooperation and all that?"  
  
"Nothing else."  
  
Dan lets out a breath, and Barry swears to God that the edges are a little shaky even as he licks his lips and smiles again. "You're not gonna kiss me on the mouth, are you? I don't think our roommate contract includes that."  
  
"Nothing." So close so close so close. "Just me giving you a damn good orgasm."  
  
"...you're pretty sure of yourself."  
  
"I'll prove it."  
  
So Danny starts undoing his belt. "Go on, then."  
  
It's just a game. Barry keeps reminding himself of that as he pulls the toy back, lets it hover in the air as he watches Danny's long fingers open his belt and pull down his zipper, and wait, no, _wait,_ a glance a little further down tells him that Danny's...  
  
No, this isn't a game at _all._ Not if Danny's swelling inside of his boxers.  
  
When Barry looks up again, far more than a little surprised, Danny's holding his gaze intently. "Remember," Danny murmurs with a little smirk. "This is totally not gay."  
  
Maybe not right now. But Barry has every intention of making it that way.  
  
Dan kicks his jeans to the floor and then just sort of lays there watching Barry, that same little challenge in his eyes, so Barry swallows and reaches out. He hesitates before he takes the hem of Danny's t-shirt and starts sliding it upward, baring his lean figure, so painfully skinny with that rapid metabolism that Barry has envied a little off and on over the time he's known him. He brushes his thumb over Dan's skin as he goes and there's a soft little shiver that follows.  
  
He stops at Danny's collarbone and looks over his torso. It's not the first time he's seen it, of course not, but...seeing this here, on a bed, almost every bit of him bare, it's just...it's different. It's so different. Barry fights the urge to lick his lips and glances up, meeting Danny's eyes, seeing how he's still smirking slightly at him.  
  
"You scared, Kramer?" Danny murmurs.  
  
Barry's hand moves in an instant, fueled by the goading, and he begins drawing the vibrator over his chest, light and fleeting and barely there, and Danny's still staring him right in the eye, never once moving. And it's funny, because Barry's seen him when anything even remotely gay gets brought up. He's watched a mention of the D Club almost send him into convulsions. He should be scared to death. He should be going right into a panic about this.  
  
What the fuck is going on?  
  
This is precarious, so he shifts to brace himself, his other hand pressing into the mattress on the other side of Danny's torso so he's hovering above him as he trails the vibrator over his ribs. As he moves over the very slight ridge of his pectoral. As he hears Danny's breath catch right before...before he...  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Barry's breath shoots out of him, shaky and rough, that moan as the vibrator brushes over Danny's nipple shaking him to the core. Jesus Christ, how is he supposed to get through this when every fucking sound makes him freeze up, when he doesn't wanna move again because he's gonna miss _something_ , but Danny's closing his eyes and giving just a little buck of his hips and that means he _can't_ stop. He has to see this through, see this game to the end.  
  
"That feel good?" Barry asks, barely a whisper.  
  
Danny grins again, biting his bottom lip, eyes still shut. "Is that one of your...scientific questions, Barry?"  
  
He's not allowed to say his name like that. Not at fucking _all._ "Maybe."  
  
"Mm..." He grinds his hips back into the mattress and chuckles. "Then it maybe feels good. Maybe."  
  
He slowly moves to the other pectoral, eyes flicking everywhere, from Dan's face to his torso to the slow gradual tenting of his boxers. "Is that so?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
He moves his other hand until it's bracing against Danny's waist, palming the smooth skin just above his hip and hearing him gasp. "Well then." Tilts his head to the side. "Guess I've gotta try harder."  
  
It's too easy, though, and it shouldn't be, and Danny's starting to roll his hips with every passing second and making those soft whimpering moans that are going to haunt Barry for the rest of his fucking _life,_ and it doesn't make _any fucking sense!_ How does...why...he can't even form a full thought. He's rubbing small circles on Danny's side with his thumb, heavy enough to keep from tickling, and stirring through his smattering of chest hair, and it feels so good to be teasing him and so scary not to know where it's gonna lead.  
  
He's pulling the toy lower and lower still, but when he slides it through Danny's happy trail he can't go any farther. He just can't. He's burning and sick and his blood is frothing in a perfect storm and he wants nothing more to never stop, but...but... "...Dan?"  
  
"Barry," Danny breaths, clawing at the sheets.  
  
No, that's not what's okay, that's not what makes sense, that's not what he _wanted,_ except it _is._ "Danny, I need to ask you something."  
  
Dan huffs, blowing a few strands of his hair out of his face, before slowly smiling. "Is this really the time, man?"  
  
"Why are you okay with this?"  
  
Silence. Danny drops his hips to the mattress.  
  
"I need to know because...because...it doesn't make any sense, and you should be scared, and I don't...wanna make things weird and..."  
  
"Why doesn't it make any sense?"  
  
Barry hangs his head helplessly because he just ruined it, he knows he did, he should've just kept his mouth shut. "...because...you're not gay."  
  
"Yeah." Danny opens his eyes, smile softening. "But neither are you."  
  
"But it's not the same, because I'm not _straight,_ I-I'm...I don't know if I'm bi or pan or...but I'm not straight and you are and-"  
  
"When did I say I was?"  
  
And he swears that a truck just drove through the wall and ran him down.  
  
"Things change, Bar." Danny slides one arm behind his neck as he watches him, barely even blinking like he's gonna die if he misses something. "Things happen."  
  
He can't breathe. "What're you saying?"  
  
"I'm _saying..._ sometimes there's a lot of quiet nights. And you have to work through some shit. And some things...get you scared shitless, and...and you have a few panic attacks and make it through and..."  
  
Barry presses the vibrator into the mattress instead, eyes wide.  
  
"And you have these best friends, right? And one of them, you sit there and you talk it out with him, and the conversation ranges over a few days, and...and one day you just wanna know if you've come to the right conclusion, so you just ask if you can maybe kiss him or something..."  
  
"Arin?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"...Ross?"  
  
"It _doesn't matter._ God." He rolls his eyes. "And so you, uh...you do. And maybe you do some other things. And maybe you get on the other side of it and you're actually okay and feeling really _really_ good and..."  
  
"...why did you never tell me about this?"  
  
"Barry..."  
  
"We're close, aren't we? I-I mean, we're...we're _roommates._ " And he's feeling like he's sinking into the mattress, and he hates it but he can't stop.  
  
"Barry. We _are_ close." He grabs Barry's hand when he tries to move it from his side, holds it there just like he holds his eyes. "We're _really_ close. We're so close that you...you were the whole fucking reason why I wanted to figure that shit out."  
  
He stares at him.  
  
"Because I really... _really_ wanted something like this with you. I just had to figure out how."  
  
 _Holy shit._  
  
"So where do we stand, Barry Kramer?" He cocks his head to the side, and he's still grinning but there's a nervousness in his smile that Barry can see now. "Are we still playing this game? Or are we calling it quits?"  
  
"Game?" Barry breathes a laugh, shaking his head. "This...this isn't a game. Not anymore."  
  
Danny's eyes twinkle in amusement. "Do I still get to come?"  
  
"Maybe." He lifts the vibrator again. "We'll see."  
  
"You cold bastar-" The word disappears in a gasp as Barry runs the toy over that tent in the boxers, and he bucks his hips so violently that Barry spooks and tries to draw his hand back, but no, Dan won't let him, he just reaches out and grabs his wrist and pins him with his gaze, all amusement gone and replaced with a thick hot fog. "Listen, we do this or we don't, but...but don't fucking tease me anymore, please."  
  
"...okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
He presses down again. "Okay."  
  
"Nnffffuuuck..." It's a low groan, that's all it is, and Barry can barely pick the word out, but it's beautiful, it's fucking beautiful, Danny makes the best fucking sounds and _God,_ but he wants more. "Holy shit, Bar."  
  
He tugs at Dan's boxers, and the older man doesn't even hesitate, just lets him yank them down and throw them across the room. "What do you want?" Because he's gotta be perfect, he just has to.  
  
"Anything. You. Your hands, your mouth, that fucking vibrator, I don't give a shit as long as it's you."  
  
He can barely string a coherant thought together but he looks around, stares at the nightstand and rips it open. "Lube?"  
  
"Bottom drawer."  
  
Of course. He finds it and slicks up his hand, even absently spreads a little over the vibrator while he's almost panting, his heart pounding so fast that the room is actually blurring a little at the edges, and when he turns and looks at Danny again he knows Dan can see it, can see how much he wants it, and he's barely wrapped his hand around him before Danny bucks his hips and spits out a curse. "Is this good?"  
  
"Don't fucking stop, keep going, _please._ "  
  
How could he say no to that?  
  
He keeps his eyes on Danny's face as he jacks him off, watching how it changes with the tempo he keeps, how he goes from moaning to crying out and arching when he traces the vibrator over the head of his cock, mixing the precum with the lube. "Fucking... _shit!_ God!" He trails farther still, presses it into his balls and unable to stop his smirk when Danny literally writhes in the sheets. This is addicting. Getting Dan Avidan off is the headiest experience he's ever had in his fucking life. "...lower."  
  
Is he serious? As if he wasn't getting turned on enough before, that single word makes him so hard that his zipper strains, Jesus _Christ._ Barry flicks his eyes down, lips parted. "Seriously?"  
  
"Do it, please, please Barry, I..."  
  
Barry licks his lips, hand never slowing on Dan's cock, and tentatively slides the toy down until it brushes his perineum.  
  
"FUCK!" Precum dribbles from the head of his cock, an invitation for Barry to palm it for a split second, to stay in that beautifully sensitive top half of his dick and squeeze all the tighter, because if he doesn't get to watch Danny come he's going to die, he just knows it.  
  
Danny's panting and pressing down against the vibrator with every buck of his hips, squeezing his eyes so tightly shut that it's gotta hurt, but it's apparently not enough. "Give it," he whispers, grabbing it out of Barry's hands. He doesn't even open his eyes. Just goes further still and teases his entrance for a second before he slowly nudges the head inside of him with a long, shaky moan.  
  
Barry's so stunned by the sound, the sight, the _everything,_ that his hand slows for a moment on his cock. "You're such a liar," he murmurs back. "Never stuck it inside you, my ass."  
  
"Shut up," Dan shoots back with a chuckle that strangles into a groan. "Don't stop, please don't stop, just...just keep going, just..."  
  
He does, and it's so fucking hard to focus, watching Danny carefully fuck himself, feeling the way that his cock twitches and swells in Barry's palm, but he wouldn't stop even if there was a gun to his head. It doesn't matter that he's so hard that it hurts because he can't lose a second of concentration. He wants this. He _needs_ this. He needs to know it's real, that it's not just a sick twisted wet dream.  
  
He pumps him as hard as he can, and Danny's own movements speed up slowly, ever so slowly, until he's got a little less than half of the toy inside of him and is squirming like he's on fire and loving every minute of it. It's beautiful. _He's_ beautiful.  
  
It's even more beautiful when he makes a quiet questioning noise, when he replaces it with "Barry, I'm...d-don't stop, I'm gonna..." And then he arches his back so high he almost hits the fucking ceiling, and he screams, and Barry moves all through his orgasm as he paints his stomach with his own come. Danny barely lasts a second before he just about chucks the vibrator across the room and drives his hand into his hair, pulling desperately at the strands.  
  
There's a few seconds of shaky breathing as he comes down before Barry whispers "Holy shit."  
  
Danny laughs, peeking up at him, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. "Did...did that answer your questions, Barry?"  
  
So many. More than he even knew he had. All he can do is nod.  
  
"Good. ...fuck." He huffs and reaches for the tissues on his nightstand, wiggling his fingers plaintively, and Barry helps, giving him a few before wiping at his own fingers. They've barely cleaned up and chuckled the tissues at the trashcan by Danny's bed before Dan literally wraps himself around Barry with the biggest shit-eating grin he's ever seen and pulls him down onto the bed, where he can snuggle into Barry's chest. "...is this okay?" Danny whispers.  
  
"Mm." Barry nods again, tangling his fingers tentatively in Danny's hair. "I...yeah. This is good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
Danny chuckles. "You gonna kill me for not getting you off?"  
  
Barry can't help but smile. "...maybe."  
  
Danny rolls his eyes. "You're gonna be a needy boyfriend, I can tell," he murmurs as he slides his fingers up Barry's shirt, toying absently with the hair he finds there.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
Danny glances up at him again. "...well, I, uh..."  
  
"You're not even gonna take me on a date before call me your boyfriend?" Barry teases, smile widening.  
  
Danny opens and closes his mouth a few times before he grins back. "I don't _have_ to get you off, you know."  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Boyfriend. Huh. He can live with that. He really can.


End file.
